My Hero Is You
by Erika2392
Summary: Sonny's mom has passed away and is now living with her step dad. But what happens when her step dad abuses her? Would her friends and Chad find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this was the first story I wrote on my old YouTube page. I also put this story on this website a while ago on a different account, but a few months ago I was going to put my other story "Wait for you" on that account but I forgot my password. So I made this account and post that story instead.

However, I remember my password from my other account, so I decided to delete the story and post it on this account. I have made a couple of changes if anyone has read this story before on my last account. I hope you guys love this story, and it would mean so much if you review and tell me what you think. Overall, enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonny with a chance it belongs to Disney.

…

Last year, Connie met a guy name Steve at the supermarket. They started going out and six months later, Steve asked Connie to marry her and she accepted. Sonny thought her mom was rushing a bit but she didn't say anything since her mom looked so happy with Steve, and also he seems like a nice guy.

About three months ago, Sonny received a phone call that her mom was in a horrible car accident. Sonny rush to the hospital; unfortunately, the doctors told her the most horrible news, her mom just passed away. Sonny couldn't believe it. She felt like she was in a nightmare and wanted to wake up.

The day of Connie's funeral, Sonny's friends from So Random came and so did all her relatives. What surprised her is when she saw Chad at the funeral. He told her that he is sorry for what happen. She nodded slowly but did not say anything. He surprises her by giving her a comfort hug and then sat with the other guest. During the funeral, she noticed her step dad did not show any emotion, but she thought maybe he is still in shock.

When Sonny and Steve arrive at the apartment, Sonny was still depressed. Steve said something, she could not believe. He admitted that he never loved Connie, and he only married her because they had money since Sonny was on So Random.

Sonny was shock when he said that. He also said, "For now on you are going to be my slave and do what I say, and if you mention this to anyone, I'm going to hit you so bad, that you are going to wish you were never born and I'm going to kill whoever you told. Understood!"

Ever since that day, Steve hits Sonny almost every day. She became really depress. No one notice she was depressed because she would always pretend to be okay. She would always put on a fake smile, but no one knows that behind that smile was a girl crying for help. She wants to tell someone, but she's afraid. She misses her mom and she wish Connie never met Steve.

…

Sonny's alarm clock started to ring. She groaned and looks at her clock; it read 7:20 am.

_Oh crap, I only have 10 minutes to get ready for work!_

She quickly got up, got change, comb her hair, and brush her teeth. She ran out of her room and was heading out the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Steve ordered.

She turns around and looks at him nervously. "Um.. to work."

"No, you're not going anywhere until you make my breakfast!" Steve said angrily.

"B-but I'm going to be late for wo-"

He cut her off. "I don't care about that. I just want my breakfast. You worthless piece of shit!"

He slaps her hard on the cheek.

"Y-yes.. s-sir." Sonny replied nervously.

Sonny quickly went to the kitchen, and made him some pancakes. Then she gives it to him.

"Hm.. not bad, but next time I want it better and faster!"

"o-okay."

Steve slaps her again, and left her a red mark on her check. "Good! Now go and don't tell anyone about this or else!"

Sonny nodded, she than went to her car and drove to the studio.

When she parked her car, she started crying. _I hate my life. I hate my step dad. I miss my mom! I wish I can run away and live some were else, but were am I supposed to go? If I run away my step dad will find me and hurt me more, but if I tell someone he'll hurt them too. I can't let that happen._

Sonny wipe her tears and enters the studio and into the so random set. She spotted Tawni, Nico, Zora and Grady.

"Sonny, where have you been?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah Sonny your 20 minutes late." Zora said.

"S-sorry guys, I uh woke up late."

"Sonny are you ok?" Nico asked concerned, noticing that she was shaking.

"Yea you seem scare and nervous." Grady said.

Tawni notice a red bruise on Sonny's cheek. "Sonny what happen to your face?"

"Oh t-that its an.. allergy reaction yea that's it." Sonny said nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zora asked.

"Yea guys I'm fine," Sonny reply a little more calm. "Let just start rehearsing."

"Okay." Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Tawni nodded.

After an hour of rehearsing, Sonny was on her way to her dressing room. Unfortanly, she ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch were your go-"Chad realizes it was Sonny of whom he ran into. He started to smile. "Oh hey Sonny."

Sonny looks down since she didn't want Chad to see her buries on her cheek and that she had tears in her eyes. "H-hey Chad."

"Why aren't you looking at me Monroe? Afraid you might get lost in my eyes again?" He smirked.

"N-no.. of course not."

Chad notice that was something wrong with Sonny, because she didn't look at him and she sounded nervous. He lifts her chin up, and saw tears in her eyes. He also saw the red burse on Sonny's check.

"Sonny what's wrong and what happen to your face?" Chad asked and was really concerned.

"Nothing happen," Sonny responded quickly. "It was just an allergy reaction."

He look at her confuse."I don't believe that."

"Well.. why do care anyways?" Sonny asked annoyed

"Well I do-"

"Yea I didn't think so," she cuts him off, "Why would you care y-you hate me!"

She was about to leave, but Chad grab her arm. "Sonny I don't hate you, why would you say that."

She looks at him uneasy. "I uh have to go."

She then ran to her dressing room and started to cry on her sofa. Chad walks in the dressing room. He saw her crying and quickly walks towards her. He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Sonny w-"

"Chad, would you just go away." She sobbed. "I want to be alone."

"Sonny I won't go away until you tell me what's wrong."

"I-I can't" She replied glumly.

Chad gave her a comforting hug. She started to cry on his chest.

He ran his finger though her hair. "Sonny, can you please tell me what happen?"

"I-I can't he'll hurt me and you also!"

"He?" He pulls away. "Who's hurting you?"

Sonny realizes what she just said and her voice started to get high. "N-nobody it's nobody!"

"Sonny I know you're lying. Please tell me who's hurting you?"

"Nobody is hurting me, I-I have to go home before I get in trouble." She says as she ran out the dressing room before Chad could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonny with a chance it belongs to Disney.

...

When sonny came home, her step dad gives her an evil look. "You're late!"

Sonny looks at him with fear in her eyes. "S-sorry."

He slaps her. "And where are my drinks!"

"W-what drinks?"

"My beer!" Steve screams. "I'm having my friends over, did you forget! I left you a freaking voice mail!"

"Ohh m-my battery must have die."

"You know what else is going to die? YOU; if you don't get my freaking bear. NOW GO BEFORE THEY GET HERE!"

"Okay…"

Sonny went to the store to buy 2 packs of beer. After 20 minutes, she came home. She gave the beer to her step dad.

She went to her room and charges her phone. She lie on her bed and started to cry.

_I hate when his friends come over because they always__ try hit me or abuse me! I hate my life so much right now. I __wish my mom was still here, and I wish she never married that __monster! I rather be dead!_

"Hey Sonny. Get your ass out here!" Steve shouted from the living room.

She sighs. She got out of her room and walk into the living room.

She saw that Steve's friends were there and she started to get nervous.

They all look at her. "Hey look its Sonny. You get hotter every day." Said one of Steve's friends, Tom.

The two guys walk towards to her.

Sonny slowly back away. "Just leave me alone, okay."

Steve's other friend, Jimmy touch her waist. "Come on baby we just want to have a little fun with you."

Sonny slaps him. "Don't touch me!"

"Well someone is cranky today." Tom smirked and he grab Sonny's arm and pull her towards him.

"Yeah," Jimmy started. "Hey Steve you don't mind if we have a little fun with her."

Steve was on the couch drinking his beer. "I don't care; do whatever you want with her."

The two guys were trying to abuse Sonny.

"Get of off me!" Sonny yelled.

Sonny kicks Tom on the nuts and he fell on the ground. She quickly ran to her room and lock the door. The guys were banging on the door.

"Sonny get over here now!" Steve yelled.

"Come on baby we just want to have some fun with you." Jimmy said.

"_I got to get out of here."_ Sonny thought to herself.

She quickly went to her window, opens it, and she climbs down the fire escape. As soon as she touches the ground, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going. She was afraid they might find her, but she had to get away from her step dad and his friends. She stops running to catch her breath.

She felt someone touch her shoulder. She screams and back away, because she thought it was her step dad or his friends.

"Sonny it's me come down."

As soon as she saw it was Chad, she hugs him and started to cry. "Chad please take me somewhere safe. I can't go back home I just can't!"

Chad hugs her tight. "Don't worry Sonny, it be ok."

Chad drove Sonny to his house. She didn't say anything. She was just shaky. When they got out of the car, she was looking nervous.

Chad grabs Sonny's hand. "You can stay at my house okay."

Sonny nodded slowly.

They both went inside Chad's house.

"Hey Chad who's this?" Chad's mom, Mary asked as she walks towards them.

"Mom this is Sonny." Chad replied.

Mary smile. "Hi Sonny."

"H-hi…" Sonny said glumly.

Mary frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Chad sighs. "Mom, when I was driving I saw her running and was looking scare."

"Why were you running away Sonny?" Mary asked.

Sonny didn't look at her. She just looks down.

"Sonny you told me that you couldn't go back home. Why is that, what happen?" Chad asked.

"My step dads friends were trying to….rape m-me."

"What!" Chad and Mary shouted and were in shock.

"They always do that… whenever they c-come over, or they either hit me and m-my step dad has been hitting me ever since my mom… past away."

She then broke down in tears. Chad hugs her tight. "I'm going to kill those guys!"

"No Chad, we are going to turn in those monsters into the police." Mary said.

Sonny pulls away from Chad. "Thank you s-so much."

Mary smile a little. "No problem sweetie. Chad why don't you show Sonny the guest room, she can spend the night here."

"Okay mom."

Chad and Sonny walking upstairs and walk inside the guest room. Sonny sat on the bed and looks down. Chad sat next to her.

"Sonny you should of said something about your step dad."

"I know, I was just scare." She sighs and looks at him.

Thanks for letting me stay here." She smiles a little.

Chad smiles back. "You're welcome I really care about you and I don't want anything bad happen to you."

Sonny started to blush.

Chad touches her check. "You need some rest; if you need anything just let me know."

Sonny gives him a weak smile. "Okay."

Chad kisses Sonny's Cheek.

"Good night Sonny." He says and he walks out off the room and closes the door.

Sonny smile and touch her cheek.

…

During the night, Sonny was having trouble falling asleep. It was raining really hard outside. There was a loud thunder and a bright flash of lightning that made her jump. She saw someone in front of her. She was about to scream but that person cover her mouth.

"Shh if you scream, I'll kill everyone in this house."

...

**~Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonny with a chance it belongs to Disney.

...

"Did you really think you can escape from me?" Steve yelled as he grabs the knife out of his pocket. He put the knife close to her neck.

Sonny started to scream and close her eyes. She open her eyes and found herself sitting on the bed, breathing heavily. She looks around, she was still in Chad's guest room. When she heard the door open, she started to scream.

"Sonny it's me." Chad ran towards her and sat next to her on the bed. He touches Sonny's shoulder.

"So it was just a dream?"

"What was?" Chad asked.

"My step dad came and…. h-he was going to kill me."

She hugs Chad and started crying. He wraps his arms around her protectively.

"Sonny it's okay. It was only a dream."

Sonny pulls away. "I know b-but it felt so real, I thought he was going to going to find me and h-hurt me."

Chad touches her cheek. "Hey he won't hurt you anymore because I called the cops on him. He's locked up for good."

Sonny smiled weakly at him. She kisses his cheek. "Thanks Chad for everything."

Chad smiles. "You're welcome Sonny."

…

Chad went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey mom have you seen Sonny? I went to check up on her in her room but she wasn't there."

"Yeah she went out to take a walk in the park. She said she wanted to be alone." Amy said as she gave him a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Why she wanted to be alone? I should check up on her to see if she's okay."

"Chad she'll be fine, don't worry. Besides her step dad and his friends are in jail now. They won't bother her anymore."

Chad sighs. "Okay mom."

…

As Sonny was walking around the park, she saw a man and woman playing catch with their daughter who look like she was six years old. She smiles sadly when she saw the family. She always wished that both her parents cared about her and not just her mom.

…

**~Flashback~**

_Five year old Sonny just got home from school and went straight to the living room. _

_"Daddy look at the painting I did. My teacher said I did a really good job." She said to her dad who was watching TV._

_"Yeah yeah sure, show it to your mom. I'm trying to watch my game."_

_Sonny frowned. "But daddy I wanted you to see-"_

_"Can't you see I'm trying to watch my game? I couldn't care less about your stupid drawing, now go!" He yelled. _

_She sighs sadly and was walking out of the living room._

"_Wait Sonny."_

_Sonny turns around and smile brightly hoping that her dad apologizes and looks at her painting. "Yes daddy."_

"_Hand me my beer from the table." _

_Her smile disappeared. She grabs the can of beer and handed it to her dad._

"_Thanks now leave. I don't want to be bothered when I'm watching my game."_

_Sonny nodded and walked into the kitchen. _

"_Hey sweetie, how was school?" Connie asked as she walks towards Sonny._

"_It was okay. I painted a picture." She handed the drawing to her mom._

"_Honey it looks beautiful!"_

"_Thanks." Sonny said softly._

_Connie notice that something was wrong with her daughter. "Sonny are you okay?"_

"_Not really I wanted daddy to look at my painting but he was too busy watching his game. Mommy how come daddy doesn't care about me?"_

_Connie frowned. "He does care about you sweetie."_

"_Well it doesn't seem like he does. He never once said that he loves me or hugs me. It's like I am not important to him. Is there something wrong with me?"_

"_Of course not sweetie." Connie said as she hugs Sonny. She then pulls away. "Your dad does love you. He's just been really stressed about work, but hey how about I take you to the park and buy you some ice cream on the way."_

_Sonny smiles lightly. "Okay. Thank you mommy. I love you so much." She said as she hugs Connie._

_Connie hugs back. "I love you too Sonny."_

**~End of flashback~**

…

Sonny sighs sadly. She wised her dad cared about her just like her mom did but that never happen. Her parents divorced when she was six and hasn't heard from her dad since.

Seeing the parents playing with their kids, made Sonny upset because she misses doing a lot of fun things with her mom like going to the movies, shopping or just spending the day together.

She started to head to Chad's house.

Once she was there, she unlocks the door with the key that Mrs. Copper gave to her. She open the door and walk inside.

When Chad saw that she entered the kitchen, he stands up and walk towards Sonny. "Hey Sonny are you okay?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air."

"Well I'm glad. Do you want some pancakes Sonny?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure. Thanks Mrs. Copper." She walks towards the table and sat down. Chad follow and sat down next to her.

"Chad don't forget your dad is coming home from his business trip today and he wants to take us out to eat." Mary said as she gives the stack of pancakes to Sonny.

"I know mom, I didn't forget." Chad replied.

"Hey Sonny do want to join us." Mary asked.

"Oh are you sure I mean-"

"Don't worry we would love for you to join us."

Sonny smiles. "Okay, thanks Mrs. Copper."

"No problem sweetie."

Later on Chad drove Sonny to her house.

"If you want I can stay here with you." Chad suggested.

"It's fine. I'll be okay by myself."

"Well okay but if you need anything you can just call me."

"I will don't worry."

"So I guess I'll see you tonight thae. I'll come at 7 to pick you up."

"Okay."

"Bye Sonny." He was about to leave.

"Hey Chad."

He turns around. "Yeah?"

She walks up to him and hugs him. He hugs her back. "Thank you for being there for me." She whispered in his ear and pulls away.

Chad smiled. "You're welcome Sonny."

…

Later on, Sonny was watching TV. Her phone started to ring. She picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me," Tawni said, "are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I am thanks to Chad."

"Chad?"

"Was that Zora?" Sonny asked.

"Oh yeah I have you on speaker, me Nico and Grady are all at her house for pizza night, do you still want to join us. Or is your step dad still not letting you go."

"Um well he is in jail now."

"Wait what?" Tawni, Nico, Zora, and Grady all shouted.

Sonny sighs and tells them everything.

"Why didn't you tell us Sonny?" Nico asked.

"Well he says he was going to hurt me if I tell anyone."

"But still you should have said something sooner and turn him in." Grady said.

Sonny sighs. "I know I was just afraid."

"I still can't believe Chad let you stay at his house and he actually cares about someone other than himself." Tawni said.

Sonny chuckles. "Yeah he's full of surprises."

"So Sonny now that your're okay, do you want to come over and have pizza night with us?" Zora asked.

"Sorry I can't. I'm going out to eat with Chad's family."

"Why?" Zora asked.

"Well Mrs. Copper invited me to have dinner with them."

"So it's like you're going on a date with Chad."

"What? Its not date Tawni, its just a friendly invite."

Tawni rolls her eyes. "Uh huh its obvious you and Chad like each other."

"What.. please I-I don't like him." Sonny said nervously.

"Yes you do and you can tell Chad likes you too."

"Wait, they like each other?" Nico asked.

"Since when?" Grady asked.

"She can't like the enemy." Zora said.

"Oh my god you people are clueless!" Tawni yelled.

"Um guys I have to go get ready." Sonny said.

"Oh sure no problem go get ready for your date."

"It's not a date!" Sonny yelled.

"She's going on a date?"

"With Chad?"

"That can't be."

"Ugh you people are going to drive me nuts all night!"

Sonny chuckles as she hung up the phone.

...

**At least 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonny with a chance it belongs to Disney.

I know it has been a while since I last update and I am sorry. I just had really bad writers block.

…

Sonny just finished getting ready. She had her hair wavy and was wearing a purple dress (like the dress she wore when she was trying to find an outfit on falling for the falls part 2)

There was a knock on the door. Sonny opens it and saw Chad standing there.

"Hey you ready to go? My parents are in the car waiting outside."

"Yeah let's go." Sonny replied.

They both left the apartment and went inside Chad's parent's car.

"Hi you must be Sonny, I'm Chad's dad." John said.

Sonny smiles. "Nice to meet you Mr. Copper."

"It's nice to finally meet you too. Chad talks about you a lot."

Chad blushes and groans. "Dad.."

Sonny blushes. "Really?"

John chuckles. "Yes he does and also-"

"Dad," Chad cuts him off, "let's just go to the restaurant."

"Alright sorry."

It was pretty quiet during the car ride. Chad was a little nervous since this is the first time Sonny had ever had dinner with his parents. Chad was hoping his parents won't embarrass him in front of Sonny since he really like her.

Sonny was also a little nervous but also excited because she hadn't been in a restaurant a long time since her mom pass away and her step dad did not let her out that much.

Sonny had a small smile on her face. She was glad she did not have to see her step dad again. Thanks to Chad, who called the police on him. He was there for her when she was hurt.

She turns to look at Chad. Sonny like him a lot but was afraid to tell him because she felt he didn't like her back.

Chad saw from the corner of his eye that Sonny was looking at him. He then looks at her but Sonny quickly looks away. Chad smile at her. He had a huge crush on her for a long time but he was always too nervous to ask her out. He thinks that Sonny would never feel the same way and maybe she only sees him as a friend. He would do anything to make her happy.

"Oh Chad I almost forgot," Mary started, "to tell you since it almost me and your dad's anniversary we decided to have our own table and you and Sonny can have your own table. I hope you guys don't mind."

Sonny and Chad both blush since they were going to be alone at a table.

"Um no I don't mind, you're ok with that Sonny."

"Uh yeah I'm fine with it." Sonny said, feeling a little awkward.

…

They finally arrive at the restaurant. The lady shows Chad and Sonny there table and Chad's parents sat at a different table not so far from them.

"Wow, this place looks amazing. I haven't been in a restaurant in a long time."

"Really? When was that?"

"On my mom's birthday." She had a tear falling from her eye.

She sighs. "I really miss her. She was more than just my mom she was like my sister. I always talk to her about anything but now she's gone."

Chad touches Sonny's hand. "Hey I know it's hard but your mom will always be with you because she's up in heaven looking down at you."

Sonny smiles lightly. "Thanks Chad."

They both smile at each other. Just then the waiter came. "Hi I'm Josh what can I get you two."

"I'll just have a steak." He gave the menu to him.

"Alright and for the pretty lady." He winks at Sonny. Chad had an annoyed look on his face.

"I'll have the same thing." She said as she gave him the menu.

"Okay and after you leave how about I give you my number so we can go out sometime because you are the most pretty's girl I have ever seen."

"Hey stop flirting with her and get us our food!

Josh rolls his eyes. "Whatever man." He then left.

"Ugh what is with that guy?"

Sonny smirks. "Is someone jealous?"

"What? Please Sonny CDC is never jealous."

Sonny playfully rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say Chad."

Later on, Chad's parents drove Sonny to her apartment. Chad decided to walk Sonny up to her apartment room.

"I had a really nice time tonight."

"Me too, so um goodnight." He kisses Sonny's cheek.

She smiles. "Good night."

He walks away. _Why can't I ask her out? Why does she have to be so cute, stupid cute!_

Sonny watches him leave. She smiles to herself and close the door.

….

**~The Next Day, In Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room~**

Tawni was going to do her sit-ups. "One and I'm done. That's good enough."

Sonny walks into the dressing room. "Morning."

Tawni got up. "Good morning. So how was your date.. I mean "friendly" dinner?"

Sonny shrugged. "It was okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah.. Why are you asking?"

"No reason but what's the deal with you and Chad?" Tawni asked.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing going on between us. We are just friends." Sonny said not to sound denial.

"Okay if you say so. So if there nothing going on between you two, then you wouldn't mind going to the new club with me to meet some hot guys."

"I guess not."

"Good cause I don't want to go by myself and I've been single for a while."

Sonny chuckles. "Okay."

...

"Isn't this place great or what?" Tawni said as her and Sonny enters the club.

Sonny saw some people dancing, some talking to their friends and some making out. She felt a little weird being in the club since she is not the type of person to go into a place like this.

"Hey Tawni I'm going to get a drink of water. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I see some cute guys looking at me so I'm going to dance with them. I'll catch up with you later." She said and walked towards three guys.

Sonny went to where the bar was and sat down waiting for the guy to finish taking the other people's orders.

"Hey how you doing?" said a guy who is sitting next to Sonny with light skin and curly dark brown hair.

"Good I guess."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are the most beautiful girl that has walked on the face of the earth?"

Sonny rolls her eyes getting annoyed by the guy that was hitting on her. "Oh please I bet you say that to every girl you meet."

He smirks. "No just you."

"Sure.."

The bar attendant came by her. "Can I help you miss?"

"Yeah can I have Piña Colada without alcohol?"

"Sure thing." He Poured Sonny's drink and gave it her.

"Thank you." She said as she took a sip.

"Really without alcohol? You sure you don't want any wine or beer?" said the guy that was flirting with her.

"No I don't drink that stuff."

"Really? Well you sure are different from the girls I met and I like that." He smirked.

"Okay will you stop hitting on me because I am getting really annoyed."

"Sorry sorry, I'm not normally like this."

"Sure.. I bet you're the perfect gentleman." She said sarcastically.

"Believe me I am."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She was trying to look for Tawni on the dance floor but didn't see her since there was a lot of people dancing. She didn't notice that the guy poured something in her drink. She turns around and saw the guy look at her in a funny way.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I just can't believe that I'm sitting next to the most gorgeous girl ever."

She sighed in annoyance and drank her Piña Colada.

…

"What did I tell you man, this place is the shit." Skylar said as he and Chad enters the club.

"Yeah your right."

"Of course I am, now excuse me while I talk to those fine lady's over there."

Chad laughed when he saw a short blonde hair girl slapped Skylar.

…

"Why do I feel so tired?" Sonny said as she starts to yawn. She then started to feel a little dizzy.

"Hey you okay?" said the curly hair guy as he touch Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny looks at him and saw him smiling. "No..did you put.. something in my dr-" before she could finish her sentence she pass out on the counter.

The bar attendant noticed that Sonny was lying on the counter and walk over towards them. "Is she okay? Should I call an ambulance?"

"No no I'll take her to the hospital." he said and then carries Sonny and went to a corner to where the bathrooms are.

…

Chad was walking towards the bar but then bumped into a familiar blonde.

"Tawni?"

"Chad?"

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

"I'm here with Sonny."

"Well I'm here with Sky-wait Sonny's here?"

"Yes she's here." Tawni said annoyed. "But I'm getting worried."

"Why is she okay?"

"I don't know. She said she was going to where the bar is but when I went there, she wasn't there and I tried to call her a couple times but she's not answering."

"Maybe she has her phone off."

"No. She has it on."

Chad was starting to get worried. "Okay how about I help you look for her."

"Fine but what if we can't find her? What if she's been kidnapped or someone is trying to rape her-"

"Tawni would you stop! We will find her okay."

She sighed "Okay."

I really hope she's wrong and nothing happens to my Sonny. Chad thought to himself.

Chad and Tawni were trying to find Sonny all over the club but didn't see her anywhere.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?"

"Why would she be in the bathroom that long?" Chad asked.

"To put on makeup duh."

Chad rolls his eyes. "Fine we'll go look in the bathroom."

"You can't go in the girl's bathroom."

"Would you shut up? We need to find Sonny."

"Okay okay gosh."

They went to where the bathrooms are and notice a guy kissing a girl but the girl didn't kiss the guy. She just stood there kind of limply. She took a closer look and her eyes went wide open when she saw it was Sonny.

"Hey!"

The guy turned around and saw Tawni running towards them. "Get off of her you pervert!"

Tawni pushed the guy aside and caught Sonny when she almost fell. When Chad saw what happen he ran towards them pushed the guy against the wall.

"Sonny Sonny! Chad this pervert did something to her."

"That's not true. Your friend is just wasted."

Chad punched the guy in the face. "Tell me what you did to her or you can tell the police." he yelled.

He rolls his eyes. "It's just a sleeping pill no big deal."

"Chad I'm going to take her to my house." Tawni said.

"I'll go with you." Chad said then punched the guy that was kissing Sonny in the face and fell on the ground.

..

When they arrive, Sonny still hasn't woken up. Chad wanted to stay until Sonny woke up but his mom had called and wanted him home since it was late. Tawni told him not to worry and that she'll text him when Sonny woke up.

Sonny slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." Tawni said as she sat next to Sonny.

Sonny sat up. "Hey what happen? Why am I in your room?"

"Well we were at a club. Some perver was kissing you while you were unconscious, but don't worry Chad and I stop him."

"Wait Chad was there?" Sonny asked surprised.

"Yeah he was really pissed on what the guy was doing to you. And you said nothing there is going on between you two."

Sonny blushes a little and hit Tawni with the pillow.

…

**~The Next day at the cafeteria~**

When Sonny saw Chad walking in the cafeteria, she got up and walk up to him and to Chad's surprise, she hugs him. "I owe you one for what you did yesterday." She said softly.

She pulls away and smiles at him weakly. She went back to sit with her friends.

"Why were you hugging Copper?" Zora asked.

"No reason he just did something sweet but don't worry about it." Her friends except Tawni were looking at her weirdly.

While her friends were eating and talking to each other, Sonny turned around and saw Chad smiling at her. She smiles back and goes back on eating her sandwich.

…

**Please Review, I'll update soon. **


End file.
